¿Baila tango?
by Loca Bionica
Summary: Ella siempre quiso aprender a bailar tango pero su novio nunca la dejó. Quizá un ex Coronel que quedó ciego pueda regalarle un momento para enseñarle. One-Shot de RivaMika basado en una escena de la película "Perfume de mujer". Por favor léanlo, es mi primer fic de esta pareja


**¡HE VUELTO FANFIC! Mujajajajajaja *risa malévola*.**

**Ok este no es la continuación de uno de mis fic pero después de tanto tiempo, y de tanta falta de inspiración, decidí hacer un One-shot de mi pareja favorita *redoble de tambores* UN RIVAMIKA SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS. **

**De acuerdo, este fic está basado en una pequeña parte de la película "Perfume de mujer" (enserio se las recomiendo) por lo que creo que va a ser necesario que escuchen una música especial para la parte del baile. Aquí está el link: watch?v=FiqkrBh1VOI**

**Entonces, sin nada más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni sus personajes, estos son propiedad de su creador (que no recuerdo el nombre XD)**

* * *

><p>En un hermoso restaurant de New York se encontraban dos hombres sentados en una pequeña mesa. El más joven, de diecisiete años, respondía al nombre de Eren Jaeger; un estudiante becado en un prestigioso colegio de la ciudad de Boston, de ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello castaño. Sentado junto a él estaba el ex Coronel Rivaille; un hombre de unos cuarenta y dos años, muy bajo para la edad que tenía, de cabellos negros como el mismísimo carbón y ojos de un gris muy hermoso. Aunque estos no le servían de nada ya que el hombre había quedado ciego años atrás.<p>

Después de unos momentos en el restaurant en el que el ex Coronel notó que su compañero se había distraído, este no pudo evitar preguntarle la razón.

-Jaeger, ¿Qué es lo que te distrae?-

-Eh...Bueno...- Intentó responder el muchacho en estado de nerviosismo.

-¿Es una mujer?- Adivinó el azabache.

-Sí, es una mujer- Respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-¿Es hermosa?- Volvió a preguntar el hombre un tanto ansioso.

-Sí, tiene el cabello ne...- El joven fue interrumpido por el ex Coronel.

-¿Cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color que la noche, labios rosados, vestido rojo y tiene veintidós años?- Preguntó.

El joven observó sorprendido a su compañero por lo acertada que fue su descripción de la muchacha. Si bien sabía que el ex Coronel adquirió una capacidad para adivinar ciertos datos o rasgos de algunas personas, no se esperaba esto. Luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso, mocoso?- Dijo el hombre un tanto molesto.

-Es que acertó perfectamente en la descripción de la muchacha-

-Hmp, ya veo. ¿Te gusta?-

-Eh...Es muy hermosa, pero se la ve muy solitaria- Respondió el joven que observaba a la muchacha sentada sola en una mesa a unos pocos metros de la pista de baile del lugar.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos a hablarle- Dijo de repente el hombre que buscaba su odioso bastón ante la estupefacción de Eren. Rivaille se levantó de su asiento y el joven rápidamente hizo lo mismo que el mayor para tomar de forma repentina su brazo.

-¡¿Q-Q-Que?! N-No puede hacer eso-

-Vamos Eren, las mujeres no muerden- Dijo el ojigris tratando de animar al menor.

El chico suspiró. –De acuerdo- Contesto resignadamente.

-Perfecto mocoso-

El chico guió al hombre ciego hacia la mesa de la jovencita. Bajaron unos escalones y caminaron unos metros hasta que llegaron al dichoso lugar.

La joven estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos hombres. Al final, fue Rivaille quien decidió romper el silencio.

-Con permiso señorita- La joven levantó la mirada al notar que alguien le hablaba. – ¿Podemos sentarnos con usted? Siento que la están descuidando –

La chica aun sorprendida por la presencia de los dos hombres se limitó a responder. –Estoy esperando a alguien-

-¿Y esa persona aun no ha llegado?- Preguntó el azabache.

-No, pero llegará en un momento- Contestó algo incomoda

-En un momento. A veces se vive una vida en un momento. ¿Qué está haciendo usted en este momento?- Preguntó, otra vez, Rivaille.

-Eh...Lo estoy esperando- Contestó.

-Pues, ¿le molestaría si esperamos con usted? Para que no la importunen los mujeriegos- Soltó el hombre un tanto divertido.

La muchacha sonrió y haciendo un gesto de resignación, respondió. –No, no es molestia-

-Gracias- Dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa casi imperceptible para todos, pero no para ella.

Eren que se encontraba detrás del hombre, como si fuese su sombra, buscó una silla para que el mayor se sentara y una para él.

-Sabe, siento un perfume en el aire. No me diga cuál es, déjeme adivinar- Comentó el ex Coronel luego de haber apoyado su trasero en la silla. Este agudizó el sentido del olfato hasta que detectó el aroma de la chica –Huele a jabones "Ogilvie"-

La joven se quedó pasmada, no esperaba que adivinaran ese detalle.

-Que increíble-

-Trato de serlo- Contestó divertido.

-Ese es el jabón que me regaló mi abuela para Navidad- Dijo la chica un tanto nostálgica.

-Oh, me encanta su abuela- Comentó galante. –Y a Eren también le gustaría- Apoyando a su compañero.

-Ignórelo- Dijo el joven.

-¿Y usted cómo se llama?- Preguntó Rivaille.

-Mikasa- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mikasa, yo soy Rivaille y él es...-Fue interrumpido.

-Eren- Mikasa terminó la frase.

-Sí, le gustas. Eren está atravesando una crisis. ¿Cómo diría usted que está?- Preguntó el azabache.

La azabache miró al mencionado por el hombre. –Yo diría que está bien-

-Ay, le gustas de verdad Eren- Comentó.

Eren se sentía algo avergonzado por los comentarios, Mikasa sonreía silenciosamente y Rivaille no decía nada.

Entre el incómodo silencio, el hombre prestó atención a la música que una pequeña orquesta tocaba a unos costados de la pista de baile del restaurant. Estaban tocando tango y al hombre no se le ocurrió nada mejor que preguntar.

-¿Baila tango?-

-No. Quise aprender pero...- No pudo continuar.

-¿Pero?- La incitó Rivaille.

-Jean no quiso- Terminó la joven.

-Jean. ¿A quien espera?-

La chica asintió para continuar

-Jean cree que el tango es para histéricos-

-Pues, yo creo que él es el histérico- Comentó el hombre generando que Mikasa se riera de la forma más inexplicablemente hermosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rivaille.

-Que bella risa-

-Gracias Rivaille- Contestó sintiéndose alagada.

Y de nuevo, otro silencio. El hombre ya no sabía qué preguntar. Le agradaba esa muchacha de cabellos negros así que tenía que idear otro tema de conversación para que la situación no se volviese incómoda.

Recordando lo que Mikasa le había dicho hace unos minutos atrás, Rivaille decidió hacer algo así como una "prueba" y arriesgarse.

-¿Quiere aprender a bailar tango?- Preguntó.

-¿Ahora mismo?- Preguntó nerviosa la de ojos negros.

-Le ofrezco mis servicios, gratis- Contestó -¿Qué me dice?-

-Eh...Creo que tendría miedo- Contestó nerviosa, como cuando una niña se equivoca en un ejercicio de matemáticas.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó el ojigris curioso.

-De equivocarme- Contestó.

-En el tango uno no se equivoca. No es como en la vida. Es sencillo. Esa es la maravilla. Si uno se equivoca o se enreda, sigue bailando. ¿Por qué no lo prueba?- Le explicó.

La joven lo dudó por unos minutos. Solo tenía la vista fija en los ojos del hombre que, a pesar de que estos no podían ver nada, ella sentía que estos le transmitían paz, tranquilidad, confianza, por lo que la morocha aceptó la invitación de aquel que acababa de conocer.

Ante esto, él sonrió, se levantó lentamente de su silla debido a su discapacidad, le pidió a la pelinegra que tomara su brazo y, antes de dirigirse a la pista de baile, le pidió a el chico que lo acompañaba que le indicara qué tamaño tenía la pista y dónde se encontraban las demás mesas y la pequeña orquesta. Luego, Mikasa guió a Rivaille al centro de la pista de baile.

Rivaille sostuvo una de las manos de la chica y rodeó la cintura de su compañera. Mikasa correspondió al agarre que el mayor le proporcionaba a su mano y colocó su otro brazo en uno de los hombros del hombre; obviamente el chico era mucho más bajo que la muchacha. Después de eso, ambos se olvidaron de todos los que los rodeaban, no existía nadie más, solo ellos y la música que comenzó a sonar con unos hermosos violines y otros instrumentos de cuerda. Esto hizo que el hombre guiara a su compañera realizando movimientos suaves y delicados, daba pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás y en algunas ocasiones realizaba pequeños giros o dejaba caer la cabeza, junto con parte del torso de la joven, con delicadeza. Pero cuando comenzó a sonar un piano que marcaba una de las partes culmines de la música, el hombre separó a la chica de él para luego volverla a atraer con algo de fiereza, y todos los movimientos realizados al principio de la pieza se volvieron a repetir con un poco más de fiereza. Los giros pasaron de ser delicados y lentos a ser rápidos y brutales, los pasos hacia adelante y atrás que eran muy suaves pasaron a ser firmes; y luego la música volvió a tranquilizarse junto con los movimientos. En todo ese momento en el que el tiempo se paró para los dos azabaches, ambos pudieron sentir que se conectaban a través de un simple baile como lo es el tango. A Mikasa le parecía increíble que este hombre que fue privado de su visión pudiese bailar y guiarla con tanta facilidad como lo estaba haciendo; mientras que Rivaille, a pesar de que no podía ver, lograba escuchar algunas risas de satisfacción de la muchacha cuando hacía un movimiento con mucha habilidad y podía sentir como la joven se sujetaba con más fuerza a su cuerpo y se dejaba llevar por él. Ambos sentían que habían sido hechos para bailar juntos, para estar juntos, aunque el destino no les fue de ayuda con esto último, pero aun así sentían una conexión entre ellos que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes.

Con unos cuantos giros realizados con mucha delicadeza, la pieza de baile terminó pero los jóvenes no se separaron, se quedaron en la misma posición en la que estaban. Ella lo miraba y él la sentía. De nuevo, ninguno se movió, solo lo hicieron cuando escucharon a las personas a su alrededor que los aplaudían. Solo en ese momento reaccionaron y se fueron lentamente del lugar hasta que regresaron a la mesa en la, en esos momentos, Eren se encontraba sentado.

Minutos más tarde llegó el hombre al que Mikasa esperaba, Jean. Un chico de unos veintiocho años de edad, cabello castaño claro, ojos también castaños, alto, delgado, aunque su cara se asemejaba a la de un caballo.

El hombre que acababa de llegar le dijo a Mikasa, que supuestamente era su novia, que se tenían que ir del restaurant ya que debían ir a ver a unos amigos.

La joven nunca más volvió a ver a aquel hombre que, con un simple baile logró cautivarla. Pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la escena del baile se repetía en su cabeza. Ella deseaba volver a verlo pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, que ese hombre solo apareció en su vida y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que a más de una mujer nos cautivaría que un hombre bailara como Rivaille, ¿O soy la única que piensa así?.<strong>

**De acuerdo, espero que les haya gustado. Si lo amaron déjenme un Review y si lo odiaron también déjenme un Review (enserio a veces las críticas negativas me ayudan).**

**Ok creo que eso es todo así que ¡BYE BYE A DESPEGAR!**

**P.D.: Pobre Eren, nadie le prestó atención XD**


End file.
